dicentertainmentlandfandomcom-20200214-history
DiC Entertainment Land Wiki
Welcome to DiC Entertainment Land!!! Welcome to DiC Entertainment Land with your favorite cartoons like Inspector Gadget And Sonic the Hedgehog. SO COME ON IN! Our Brief History.... From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia DIC Entertainment (pronounced "deek") (formerly '''DIC Enterprises, ''DIC Animation City'' and ''DIC Productions'') was an international film and television production company which was founded in 1971 as '''DIC Audiovisuel by frenchman Jean Chalopin in Paris, as a subsidiary of Radio-Television Luxembourg (RTL). The company's name was originally stand for ..... Diffusion, Information et Communication. In addition to animated (and live-action) television shows such as Ulysses 31 (1980), and Inspector Gadget (1983-1986), DIC produced live-action feature films while under control of Disney, including 1998's Meet the Deedles and 1999's Inspector Gadget. In July 23, 2008 DiC was acquired by Cookie Jar Group and then merged with Cookie Jar Entertainment, And the company was closed....I think or not!thumb|right|238px History 1980s Its American arm was founded in 1982 as DIC Enterprises. The company's United States headquarters, established in 1982 and headed by Andy Heyward, Robby London and Michael Maliani, were in Burbank, California. In 1986, Heyward bought the company, thus making the US headquarters the main base of operations. DIC is currently independent, but at different times in the past was owned (at times outright, and at times with a half-interest) by The Walt Disney Company, Capital Cities/ABC(before being acquired by Disney), Bain Capital and Cookie Jar Group. 1990s In 1993, DIC Animation City (as it was then known) and Capital Cities/ABC formed a joint venture called DIC Entertainment LP and in 1995 it became a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. 2000s In 2000 with an investment by Bain Capital, Heyward re-purchased DIC Enterprises (as it was then known). He purchased Bain Capital's interest in 2004 and took the company public the following year. In 2003 DIC launched a syndicated children's programming block called DiC Kids Network. In early 2006, DIC Entertainment and CBS Corporation signed a multi-year deal to unveil a new 3-hour long programming block for Saturday mornings on CBS. The resulting KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS was launched the following fall. On September 15, 2007, a new programming block: KEWLopolis premiered, a joint venture between DIC, CBS, and American Greetings. In April 2007, DIC Entertainment, Corus Entertainment's Nelvana and Sparrowhawk Media Group announced plans to launch KidsCo a new international children's entertainment network. On June 20, 2008, it was announced that DIC would be acquired by Cookie Jar Group On July 23, 2008, Cookie Jar completed the acquisition of DIC Entertainment, and then was finally folded into Cookie Jar Entertainment . Their last production was Dino Squad in 2007, before acquisition of DiC. While The Secret Millionaire Club was transferred to Heyward’s new company A Squared Entertainment. Productions Main article: List of DiC Entertainment programs http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DIC_Entertainment&action=edit&section=7 edit External links *DIC Entertainment (Archive) *Streaming Episodes *DIC Entertainment at the Internet Movie Database *DIC Entertainment Cartoons at the Big Cartoon Database Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DIC_Entertainment" Category:Browse